


Well This is Compromising

by alstat



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Abby with an idea, F/M, Kabby, They just want a nice night together, trickery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 15:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12773541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alstat/pseuds/alstat
Summary: Marcus plans a day alone with Abby which does not happen.





	Well This is Compromising

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this and don't think this is complete trash. I have had this idea for a while and finally created it. Enjoy!

           In the beginning of the Praimfaya aftermath, Marcus wasn’t quite sure if he was going to keep having a relationship with Abby. She was furious with his decision to keep her alive; which Marcus had predicted. Just because he anticipated it, doesn’t mean he wasn’t hurt by her avoiding him. He was given the small taste of a relationship with Abby, which had felt like a tease once Abby woke up and wanted nothing to do with him anymore. Marcus had followed her command and kept his distance for 4 months, until it had become too much. Jackson was updating him on Abby, who was not fairing any better than he was. After Jackson informed him that Abby was in her office sobbing, Marcus knew he had to do something. Even if Abby still didn’t want him around, he had to at least try. When he walked into her office, he knew she would be crying, but what he didn’t expect was her running up to him and holding him tightly. While sobbing, Marcus could hear her faintly repeating “I’m sorry” and “please don’t stay away anymore”. Little did Abby know, he wasn’t going to stay away even if she had asked. They had tried that before and it clearly did not work. Instead of words, he simply held her closer to him and continued to hold her until her sobs died down to the occasional sniffle and whimper.

           Since that day in medical, Marcus and Abby were inseparable. It was not unusual to see Marcus leaning against a cot in medical while Abby was working, nor was it strange to see Abby standing in on the Commander’s meetings. She wasn’t supposed to be in these meetings, but everyone in the bunker knew that Abby needed Marcus just as much as Marcus needed Abby, and since Octavia was the commander, Abby stays. As much as Octavia loves to come off as a strong, fury ridden leader; she does have a soft spot for Marcus and Abby since she never saw a truly loving relationship and these two, who she referred to as “Kabby” were completely in love.

          The delinquents pretended to gag whenever they saw them being affectionate in the bunker, but it was a well-known secret that everyone was happy that at least those two were able to be happy. They deserved it, and those 4 months of them being apart was worse for the delinquents than occasionally witnessing PDA. The delinquents might not love seeing “their adoptive parents” making out in various locations around the bunker, but they hated both of their parents being angry and upset all the time. Marcus and Abby gave Wonkru hope, in a time where hope was desperately needed.

          Both Abby and Marcus knew that the delinquents would listen to anything they said, which is why one year after Praimfaya, Marcus informs everyone that he is planning a night for just him and Abby and neither one of them are to be needed or bothered. The teens agreed to keep to themselves and not pester the adults that night. Marcus had planned every meal out for them since Abby was getting annoyed with eating the same food every day and would occasionally skip meals because of it. They had just eaten a lovely dinner and decided to lay down when they started to hear mumbling. They knew the mumbling was coming from Clarke, Octavia, Raven, Bellamy, and Nathan. The only question was why they were outside their door on the night that Marcus explicitly said was his night alone with Abby. They decide to move closer to the door, so they can hear the conversation that is going on outside their door. The voices are quiet, but Marcus can just barely make out the words “Jackson. Grounder. Fight. Ambassador. Medical. and Punishment”. From these words, Abby begins to understand that a grounder must have been injured in a fight and Jackson needs help, but Octavia needs the ambassadors to decide a form of punishment since violence was not allowed. Marcus was proud to know that they were standing outside and were nervous about disturbing them on their special night. His relationship might not be great with all the delinquents, but he felt happy to know that they were trying their hardest to not bother them.

         Abby is about to walk to the door to open it but quickly stops once she hears the delinquents arguing over who should go in and disturb them. She knew she couldn’t open the door now. This was about teaching them a valuable lesson in communication and decision making. She was not just keeping the door closed because her and Marcus found this hilarious. No, it was a teaching moment for them. They were still teens after all. The delinquents decide that Clarke should go in since it is her mom, but Clarke refuses to go in because her mom might be “celebrating with Marcus” as she worded it. Abby had to dig her head into Marcus’ chest to keep her laughter from being heard. Of course, Clarke would worry more about seeing her mom in a compromising position than being yelled at.

          It had been 20 minutes of listening to the teens argue before Abby got an idea. She unexpectedly grabs Marcus’ shirt and pulls him towards her while tilting her mouth for Marcus to kiss her. Marcus at first questions where this is coming from, but then decides he doesn’t care and is going to take the opportunity to kiss Abby whenever the opportunity is given. She knew that these kisses always turned hot quickly, and this kiss was no exception. In under a minute, Marcus had Abby pinned under her and their clothes were ready to come off. He was not thinking about the fact that any of the delinquents could come in and see them like this, but Abby was. This was her idea to embarrass the kids. She was delaying Marcus from entering her, which was driving her insane, but she didn’t want to completely scar the kids, just cause slight trauma.

        On cue, their door opened, and all the delinquents had stopped in their tracks. Marcus was trying to move off Abby, but she held him to her while breathlessly saying “I’m coming”. He knew that she would not be already saying that since they had not done anything, but he also knew that the delinquents did not know how far they had gotten. Marcus silently praised her for the genius plan, but quickly turned around once he heard the “Ughs” and the “Ewwws”. After the adults saw the confused expressions on the kids faces, Abby smirks and finally pushes Marcus off her. She turns to the kids and says “Marcus will go to the ambassador meeting and I will go help Jackson in medical. Anything else you need help with?”, then she walked out of their room while the delinquents tried to process what they had just witnessed and how she knew about being needed in medical.


End file.
